honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Truman
The Honorable Dame Alice Truman, KOR, was a Manticoran citizen and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. Physical Characteristics Truman had golden hair and blue eyes, traits that by some unexplained factor or simple coincidence were shared by all her executive officers and later on, following her promotion to flag ranks, by either her chiefs of staff or flag captains. (HH2, HH6, HH8, HH9, HH10, HH11) Family Her family had been involved in the RMN for many generations: Truman was the daughter of a Vice Admiral, the granddaughter of a Captain and a Rear Admiral, and the great-granddaughter of a Commodore, two Rear Admirals, and a First Space Lord. (HH8) Biography In 1903 PD, Alice Truman held the rank of Commander, and was commanding officer of the [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]]. Commander Truman was Captain Honor Harrington's second in command of the convoy to the Casca System. Captain Harrington once invited her to dinner, but she had a surprise drill for her crew, instead. Truman was ordered to formulate a plan to evacuate half of the Star Kingdom of Manticore's citizens and embassy staff, a goal she was able to acomplish. She later went to [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] to visit with the wounded Harrington, and to give her an update on the situation on Grayson. Commander Truman accompanied Captain Harrington and Commander McKeon on a visit to Grayson Command Central for a meeting with Admiral Leon Garret. She was unhappy about Harrington's decision to inform Grayson of the RMN's improved Recon Drone technology. In the aftermath of the Battle of Blackbird, the Apollo was able to get return to Manticore despite considerable damage. Truman ordered the safety interlocks on the ship's equipment to be defeated to decrease time to Manticore. She met with Admiral White Haven, informed him of the situation on Grayson, and was asked to accompany the relief force. On arrival, she was the first to figure out Fearless' communications were out from battle damage, which explained why Captain Harrington had not responded to Admiral Alexander's message. ( ) As a Captain, she was assigned to command [[HMS Lord Elton|HMS Lord Elton]], but rather than wait five months for completion of that ship's overhaul, she accepted command of the armed merchantman ''Parnassus'' and participated in Commodore Harrington's anti-piracy operations in the Silesian Confederacy. ( ) She was later given command of [[HMS Minotaur|HMS Minotaur]], the Royal Manticoran Navy's first LAC carrier. For her actions at the Second Battle of Barnett, she was promoted to Rear Admiral and made a Knight Companion of the Order of King Roger. She was given overall command of the light attack craft in Eight Fleet ( , ) She, like many others associated with Admiral White Haven or Honor Harrington, was consigned to half-pay by the High Ridge government's Admiralty. ( ) Character Alice Truman was an honorable officer and took her duty to the Crown very seriously. Yet, she wondered if she could handle the rigors of command, especially after watching the stress take its toll on Captain Harrington. (HH2) Service Record Promotions * Commander (some point before 1903 PD) * Captain * Rear Admiral * Vice Admiral (brevet promotion in 1915 PD, not endorsed by Admiralty, constant promotion in 1920 PD) Posts * Commanding Officer, [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]] * Commanding Officer, [[HMAMC Parnassus|HMAMC Parnassus]] * Commanding Officer, [[HMS Minotaur|HMS Minotaur]] * second in command, Eighth Fleet - 1921 PD References Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Truman, Alice Category:Captains of the List